The Fundamentals of Ipods
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: Something as mundane as an Ipod can bring together two people as different as the sun and moon. One Shot, I do not own Inuyasha and Co. and Everybody Else lyrics to MakeUp.


_The Fundamentals of Ipods_

Mistress Fluffy

Normally she would do nothing, and bring nothing that she thought would alter the time line, but just this once she brought something that soothed her and made her happy; something entirely modern and technological. She clutched the little rectangular object, moving her slim thumb in a circular motion to turn up the volume, wondered briefly if it was smart to be laying in a meadow without any protection. _The village is only a mile away, I'll be fine_, she mused before succumbing to the music in her ears again.

She stared, unseeing at the crystal blue sky with wisps of long shaped clouds, wondering when the well would let her back; she hoped that the magic was not truly gone and that she'd be able to go home. Of course, the feudal era was slowly becoming her true home, in Tokyo she had always felt, even as a little girl that she was meant to be somewhere else meant to be great. Being the time traveling priestess made her feel special, as if she was the only one in the world who knew the ups and downs of the past and juggling two different lives. The song changed and she smiled, thankful that the last time she was in the future she thought to bring along her Ipod.

Years ago, she never thought she'd live to see a peaceful time such as today, where even the animals ran to and fro close by her prone figure; where she never had to worry about the threat of Naraku or Kagura or Kanna killing her while she relaxed. Of course, the jewel was still with her even after a couple months of the defeat of the "bad guy" but Kagome could seem to think of an unselfish wish, one that she had no benefit from. She thought to bring Kikyo in a living vessel without the soul-stealers but Inuyasha had expressed the wish to not do it, simply saying, "She's at rest."

So Kagome was stuck, and she really did want the jewel to be gone.

And never have to worry about it again.

The first thing she'd do after it winked out of existence would be to dance a little and then eat some rice. And sleep. Sleep until she was so tired of sleeping that she never wanted to sleep again.

_It sounds so nice,_ Kagome sighed but she knew in reality that an unselfish wish was hard to come by. Her favorite song started playing, the pop sound of an American band lulling her into a sense of security, her eyes drooping slightly in the serenity.

She sighed before lip syncing the song by Everybody Else, and tapping her feet in tune to the rhythm. Suddenly she sat up, one ear piece falling out; she clutched the jewel of four souls tightly.

"I've got it." She quietly said, excitement making her face flush and her free hand shake. "I know what to wish for, a wish that is unselfish, that doesn't benefit me in the least. I know what to do." She stopped, "Eh, if Inuyasha finds out, he'll be mad."

She looked down at the innocently glowing jewel, it had blood on it, human and demon; Kagome decided, it was time. No matter what happened, she knew it had to be done.

She did, she took off the necklace, holding it softly in one of her slender hands, closed her eyes and tired to figure out how to wish upon the jewel. Her thought process stumbled on the most obvious route, saying the wish to her self.

She spoke the wish, in all it's complexities in her mind, whispered it without saying a word. She cracked one eye open, "Nothing different." She glanced down at the jewel, it was still glowing.

"Maybe I need to say it out loud?" She questioned herself, feeling foolish, "I wish that Sesshomaru, Saigoku-sama, would have his lost arm back, so that he'll be whole again, with two arms instead of one." It didn't sound as good a wish out loud but she hoped it was considered an unselfish wish by the jewel. She did not benefit at all from the demon lord having both arms, it might actually make her life harder; knowing that there was a possibility he'd come looking for Tetsusaiga with both—

Kagome's thoughts were stopped by the jewel glowing more brightly than ever before; she closed her eyes, seeing the brightness through the lids of her eyes. _What have I done?_ Suddenly she felt nothing in her hand, panic seized her and she knew she did something wrong, _maybe it was selfish after all?_

The light dissipated and Kagome cracked her eyes open, first looking at her hand, where once lay a glowing jewel now resided a pearl-like jewel. She felt it for magical qualities and felt none, Kagome resolved that it had just turned into a worthless gem after the wish.

Kagome grinned, as her another favorite song starting playing softly, "I guess I wish unselfishly!" Her laughter could be heard a mile away.

-

Sesshomaru stood upon a cliff surveying his lands, pondering whether to go left or right to start patrols when he was engulfed in a warm pink light. He heard a woman's voice speaking:

"_I wish that Sesshomaru, Saigoku-sama, would have his lost arm back, so that he'll be whole again, with two arms instead of one."_

Sesshomaru felt as though he should know whose voice spoke those words but had no time to consider anyone as the stump that was left of his arm began to burn. He felt as though his arm was being cut off once again.

Suddenly the light was gone; he looked to his side at his arms. _My arm is back, as though nothing has occurred. _Puzzlement fogged over his brain, he tried to think of anything that produced pink light and he remembered the shikon jewel.

He didn't head left or right, rather straight ahead towards Inuyasha's Forest and the rather peculiar looking particles of pink light that was slowly disappearing.

Kagome stopped laughing a moment ago, wondering the last time she cried from laughing so hard. She got up and started doing foolish movements to convey her happiness without any words, she sang with the song that was currently playing on her Ipod. Kagome didn't care about anything other than the fact she was finally free of the jewel of four souls after four years of traveling around Japan to collect the shards, kill Naraku, and think of a wish.

"You're looking for entertainment/ but you're so bored with yourself/ never laugh /then she ran outside/ but you're rolling your eyes/ what are you so scared of?" Her laughter was carefree and without regard that she had an audience for her impromptu performance.

When she turned with open eyes and caught the eyes of Sesshomaru, standing with two arms, she stopped, her song played on without notice. Kagome gulped, she hadn't thought that he'd come looking for answers so quickly.

She bowed, "Sesshomaru-sama," it was better to always be polite to the demon lord.

"Miko."

"May I do something for you?" A loud song by the same artist started and she blushed wondering why this song of all the songs started playing. _I hope he doesn't speak English._

Sesshomaru caught sight of the device in her hand and the dangling earpiece, curiosity taking over. "That monstrosity." He didn't pose a question but it was received as one nevertheless by Kagome.

"Uh, it's called an Ipod." She winced slightly as she could almost feel the future change. "It plays music."

Sesshomaru slowly walked towards the young woman, he grabbed the rectangular object that was dwarfed in his hand. He looked at Kagome, without saying anything she explained how it worked.

"So you see, if you like a certain performer you go on a box that's connected to all the other boxes in the world and find their music, what they recorded…what they saved magically and put it in this smaller box," Kagome paused, picked up the dangling left earpiece, "and you turn it on," she turned it on her few pieces of classical music she slept to, the volume down low where she didn't hear it. "And you put this in your ear," She looked up at the demon lord, obviously engrossed with the unfamiliar object in his hand, "Can I put this in your ear?"

"No."

"But I'm trying to show you how it works."

"No."

"Come on—..."

"No."

"How are you going—..."

"No."

"Kah!" She stomped her foot in frustration. "Sesshomaru, come on!"

He looked at her, angered by his uncooperative attitude and wondered briefly why he was going to give in. "Go." Kagome rewarded him with a brilliant smile, her eyes sparkling while she tried to put the earpiece in without touching the demon too much.

_He smells nice;_ the random thought Kagome full force. She blushed as one of her fingers accidentally brushed the lobe of his pointed ear. Sesshomaru saw in his peripheral that she was blushing and mentally smirked, he was jerked from it when the inaudible music to human ears sounded the perfect volume for his acute hearing.

"You hear it?" His minimal nod was her answer; she smiled as she saw he was fascinated by her Ipod.

"Where is this from?" To ask a question was a momentous and Kagome knew that.

"It's from…my time." She frowned remembering her resolution not to talk about the future with people. But she shrugged; glancing at Sesshomaru's nonmalignant facial expression, _giving away a few secrets of the future is ok if I get a new friend out the deal._ "I'd show you some more things from my time but the well has closed the passage way to my time."

"Hn."

"Wait!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands, "if you're interested I have some really boring textbooks. They're chalk full information you'd find interesting." She smiled, the olive branch being presented.

Sesshomaru looked at this young woman who so easily forgot that he was a fearsome demon lord, one that was to be feared and respected. But he couldn't get past the fact that the worries of being a lord had been forgotten in the time he spent in her company.

Surely a few more hours could do no harm?

"That would be acceptable."

Her smile could have rivaled the suns' brilliance and he briefly that it was worth it, before quickly discarding the thought.

"Ok, I'll be right back with tons of stuff, don't leave." She had ran to the edge of the clearing before glancing back at the demon lord who set his armor aside and took a seat on the soft grass she had laid upon.

"Sesshomaru," He glanced at her, "just be careful with that, ok? I don't want it broken."

He wondered if she was talking of something else but looked down at the strange device and decided she was just talking of it.

He nodded in assent.

And Kagome smiled before leaving for her old textbooks.

_I wonder if he'd be a Shakespeare or a Murasaki Shikibu fan._ She returned later weighed down by her infamous yellow backpack, and a smile on her face. She sat down next to the still entranced demon lord to start conversations on topics she knew she'd probably never share with anyone else.

"So, Sesshomaru, let's first read _The Fundamentals of Chemistry._"


End file.
